


Chiero no Cangote

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which bunnyribbit snuggles take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: For once, Lúcio and Hana actually have some downtime. They spend it watching cheesy old movies snuggled up together on the couch.(cheiro no cangote - a Portugese phrase that means “to gently nuzzle your lover’s neck with the tip of your nose”.)





	Chiero no Cangote

Lúcio pulled the blanket up a little farther, snuggling closer to his girlfriend's warmth. Hana sighed as she felt a pair of lips on her shoulder, and a pair of arms that had slipped around her waist. She had almost fallen asleep until she had been woken by her lover.

The movie, _Silver Linings Playbook_ , was a few years older than even Reinhardt, but it was considered a classic. It was cheesy, but from what she had heard, it was still a good rom-com. At the very least, Lúcio seemed to be enjoying it. Then again, he was spending more time kissing and snuggling her as much as possible.

" _Gajang salanghaneun_ ," Hana snickered, "what are you doing?"

Nuzzling the crook of her neck with his nose, he replied, "Loving on my favorite Song. What are you doing?"

"Trying to watch a movie."

"That's not what it looked like from here, sleepyhead."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, rolling over to face him. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Suuure you were."

"I was!"

"Yeah, and I'm picking carrots right now. C'mon, you were totally napping on the job."

"Carrots? Why carrots?"

"Because I have my honey bunny right here!" he answered smoothly, kissing her nose.

"Actually, Choon-hee is in her cage right now, so looks like you're picking carrots for nothing then," Hana retorted, pulling the blanket over her head and snuggling into his chest. She definitely wasn't trying to hide her blushing cheeks that absolutely did not show up whenever he used that stupid, sappy nickname.

"Going back to sleep down there?" Lúcio chuckled. She responded by gently punching him in the chest and rolling over, huffing loudly.


End file.
